I Didn't Know Why I Was So Lost In You
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Bukan suatu hal aneh bagi Sugawara Koushi yang nyaris tersedak wine pesanannya ketika Sawamura Daichi tiba-tiba menghampiri ke meja bartender sambil membawa pemberitahuan yang sukses membuat otaknya berubah blank. Omegaverse!AU. For #AntologhyDSOP2k16 #CPS1stProject [Dai/Suga]


Pada kenyataannya, mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Mengetahui satu sama lain lewat perkenalan singkat dan berakhir hanya dengan saling bertegur sapa tanpa sempat berbicara lebih dari lima kalimat.

Pertemuan-pertemuan tak terduga yang terjadi di sepanjang lorong sekolah dan bertahun-tahun kemudian berpindah ke lorong fakultas yang sama, juga sama sekali tidak membawa perubahan berarti. Keduanya masih tetap hanya saling melempar senyum, tanpa inisiatif berhenti untuk mengobrol berdua atau mungkin _nongkrong_ di kantin kampus sebagai pengisi waktu luang.

Maka dari itu, bukan suatu hal aneh bagi Sugawara Koushi yang nyaris tersedak _wine_ pesanannya ketika Sawamura Daichi tiba-tiba menghampiri ke meja bartender sambil membawa pemberitahuan yang sukses membuat otaknya berubah _blank_.

Tangan kanannya digamit lembut, kegusaran masih bisa Koushi tangkap lewat binar mata pemuda itu.

"Hei," Daichi memulai gugup. "Mau jadi _mate_ ku, tidak?"

 _Satu… dua… tiga_ ;

"… _hah_!?"

* * *

 **.**

 **I didn't know why I was so lost in you** © Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun._

Modern-AU!Omegaverse

 _Boy's Love. R-18._

 **.**

 ** _Dipersembahkan untuk DaiSuga Omegaverse Project 2k16_**

* * *

Suasana yang menguar di tempat ini jelas bukan suasana yang menyenangkan. Koushi yang masih memegang segelas _wine_ dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya digenggam erat oleh seorang kenalannya harus sebaik mungkin mempertahankan sebuah senyum ramah. Ada kernyitan kecil di keningnya; _progress loading_ yang belum selesai ditambah paksaan menulikan telinga akibat siulan jahil yang mendadak tertuju kepada mereka berdua.

Ya, berdua. Antara dirinya dengan seorang alpha bernama Sawamura Daichi yang tanpa _babibu_ langsung _melamarnya_ di tempat seperti ini.

"… _ehm,_ maaf─"

"Ah, maaf Suga." Daichi buru-buru melepaskan tangannya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum canggung dengan satu tangan yang mengelus kepala bagian belakang. "Yang tadi itu tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku hanya sedang sial karena harus menjawab sebuah tantangan dari teman-temanku."

Penjelasan yang diberikan sedikit membuat Koushi mendapatkan pemahaman. Omega itu lantas tertawa, menepuk pundak Daichi ringan disertai sebuah kelakar singkat. "Aku pikir kau sungguhan melamarku, Daichi." Cengirnya. "Padahal aku baru ingin menjawab, _iya_."

"Kau juga sungguhan atau bercanda?" tanggap Daichi balik. Sang alpha ikut memamerkan senyum jahil selagi melirik ke arah komplotannya yang masih memperhatikan mereka berdua dari sudut _bar_. "Aku mau saja menyeretmu ke kamar _VIP_ jika berkenan."

Koushi tergelak. Satu tangannya yang bebas dibiarkan memegangi perutnya yang terkocok akibat kebanyakan tertawa. "Begitu caramu menyatakan perasaan? Dan tidak, tidak. Kau duluan yang mulai, jangan salahkan aku, oke?"

"Aku kan hanya mengikuti," elak Daichi santai. Koushi bisa melihat senyum gentlenya kembali nampak, memberikan tanda pada kawanannya bahwa dia akan segera kembali ke sana. Kemudian, kedua mata itu kembali mengarah pada Koushi yang baru saja meletakan gelas _wine_ nya pada meja bartender. "Sekali lagi, maaf untuk tadi, Suga."

"Bukan masalah, tenang saja." Koushi tersenyum lebar. Satu tangannya mengibas berkali-kali. "Tapi, kalau boleh tahu, memangnya tantangannya apa? Aku curiga itu aneh-aneh, dan kau malah seenaknya menyeretku. Jangan kira aku tidak dengar siulan teman-temanmu tadi, ya!"

Maksud dari kalimatnya tadi itu hanya bercanda, tapi Koushi tidak tahu kenapa Daichi mendadak tegang walau hanya terlihat sepintas mata. Alpha itu terkekeh canggung, menggeleng sekenanya seraya tersenyum penuh konspiratif.

"Sayang sekali, itu rahasia."

"Yah! Kenapa begitu?" protes Koushi tak percaya. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu ya?"

Daichi nyengir lebar. "Rahasia Suga, rahasia." Tegasnya. "Aku kembali ke sana, ya? Sudah aku bilang lupakan saja yang tadi, kan."

"Aku jadi curiga itu yang aneh-aneh."

"Tenang, bukan sesuatu yang aneh kok."

"Yang benar?"

Daichi mengangguk meyakinkan. Ditepuknya bahu Koushi kemudian melambai ringan menjauhi.

Dari tempat duduknya sekarang, Koushi bisa melihat jelas tindak-tanduk sang alpha yang ber _high-five_ ria dengan kelompoknya, sekaligus pukulan ringan yang dilayangkan oleh laki-laki itu pada salah satu temannya yang memasang tampang menggoda. Sepertinya Daichi sedang mengelak karena berkali-kali terlihat mendengus masam; alasan lain yang semakin membuat Koushi mencium sesuatu yang aneh di sini.

Mereka berdua tidak terlalu akrab, dan ini pertama kalinya mereka berbicara lebih dari sepuluh kalimat. Koushi berusaha berpikir positif; _ini bukan tantangan yang aneh-aneh, kan?_

Pada akhirnya, dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali menikmati _wine_ nya yang tersisa beberapa teguk lagi.

* * *

"Hei Suga-chan, kau tahu tentang rumor itu, tidak?"

"Hah? Rumor apa?"

Koushi yang sedang disibukan dengan materi kuis dadakan yang akan diberikan oleh dosennya di jam ketiga nanti menoleh denfesif. Satu alisnya terangkat naik, membiarkan pandangannya menyatu pada satu garis lurus dengan manik _russet_ milik teman seperjuangannya. "Kalau rumornya yang aneh-aneh, aku akan minta pertanggung jawaban detik yang hilang gara-gara kau menggangguku, Tooru." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Eeh, kejam sekali!" Rengekan yang terlontar tidak dihiraukan. Iwaizumi-(Oikawa)-Tooru hanya mampu mendengus kecut sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik. "Ini berhubungan denganmu, Suga-chan. Tahu Sawamura Daichi, kan?"

Koushi mengangguk-angguk ringan. "Tahu. Kenapa dia?"

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak beredar kabar kalau dia naksir denganmu."

"HAAH!?"

Lewat matanya yang membulat besar, Koushi bisa melihat senyum puas Tooru. Anak itu sepertinya bangga sekali bisa menarik antusias Koushi sampai begininya. "Sudah kuduga kau akan kaget, Suga-chan."

"Darimana kau dapat berita itu, Tooru?" Koushi langsung memberondong, kaget sekaligus penasaran setengah mati. "Aku dan dia kan tidak pernah terlihat dekat!"

"Yah, itu dimulai dari seminggu yang lalu, sih. Kalau tidak salah kau bilang ingin ke _bar_ untuk bertemu teman-temanmu, kan? Di sana bertemu dengan Sawamura? Kalian mengobrol sesuatu?"

Koushi mengangguk kecil. "Dia waktu itu memintaku jadi _mate_ nya. Dia bilang itu hanya tantangan kecil. Jadi yah, aku abaikan. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hehe," Cengiran Tooru berubah licik. "Ada salah seorang dari fakultas kita yang tahu tentang isi dari tantangan tersebut. Katanya ' _tembak orang yang kau sukai dan ajak dia jadi matemu'_. Dan coba tebak siapa orang itu? Kau, Suga-chan!"

"Hei, tunggu dulu. Memangnya itu sudah pasti?" tanya Koushi tak yakin. "Bisa saja salah dengar, kan? Memangnya Daichi atau kelompoknya sudah konfirmasi?"

"Namanya juga rumor, jelas belum lah! Hajime-chan juga tidak mau bicara sama sekali." tukas Tooru sewot. "Eh, tunggu dulu! Tadi kau panggil Sawamura siapa? Daichi? Kau sudah memanggilnya pakai nama kecil begitu masih mengaku tidak dekat?"

Koushi langsung pasang tampang malas. "Waktu berkenalan dia sendiri yang menyuruhku memanggilnya begitu." Jelasnya. "Kami sudah kenal dari SMA, bodoh!"

"Hee, jadi Sawamura sendiri yang meminta begitu?"

"Tooru, hentikan tampang menyebalkanmu itu. Aku dan dia tidak ada apa-apa, oke? Sudah, kasus ditutup. Aku mau belajar!"

Koushi memberikan _deathglare_ lalu kembali fokus dengan bukunya. Seratus persen mengabaikan Tooru dengan segala rengekannya yang berakibat fatal bagi telinga. Heran sendiri bagaimana bisa alpha sampah satu itu mau bertahan lama di sekitarnya tanpa perlu merasa perlu ke dokter THT.

"Suga-chan, dengarkan aku dong! Suga-chan!"

* * *

Kalau dibilang tidak peduli dengan rumor, ya dusta juga. Koushi meringis dalam hati saat tahu-tahu dia malah melempar lirikan berkali-kali ke arah Daichi yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Mungkin kebetulan juga terlalu sering menghampiri. Akhir-akhir ini Koushi selalu melihat Daichi berada di sekitarnya dengan radius jarak terminimum tiga meter.

Seperti biasa, Daichi akan duduk berkumpul bersama empat temannya yang lain dengan posisi melingkari satu meja. Membahas apapun diiringi dengan hebohnya pasangan duet Bokuto Kotarou dan Kuroo Tetsurou ditambah dengan si _cassanova_ Terushima Yuuji. Jika ketiganya sudah berkumpul, sulit membuat satu meja diam tanpa ada yang berteriak-teriak penuh semangat. Kalau sudah kelewat batas, biasanya Iwaizumi Hajime atau Daichi yang akan bertindak.

Acara mari-diam-diam-mengintip-Daichi berlanjut semakin intens dari biasanya (Ya, biasanya. Dia _selalu_ mengintip Daichi bahkan bertahun-tahun sebelum rumor ini muncul). Koushi menyadari kegiatan bodohnya ini berlangsung dengan cukup sukses. Buktinya Daichi sama sekali tidak curiga dan membuatnya lebih leluasa untuk mencari tahu. Rasanya dia benar-benar termakan omongan Tooru. Padahal kemarin Koushi yang jelas-jelas menolak untuk mencaritahu lebih lanjut.

Daichi, menurut pandangan orang-orang termasuk tipe yang tegas. Jiwa kepemimpinannya sangat tinggi, dibuktikan dengan menjabat beberapa kali sebagai ketua dari berbagai organisasi. Jelas sih, dia kan seorang alpha _._ Tampangnya juga patut diperhitungkan, walau tidak sampai membuat para fansnya bergerombol sambil meneriaki namanya dengan penuh cinta.

Dan untuk Koushi, dia cukup sadar diri untuk tidak jatuh hati. Awalnya begitu, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut hati siapa yang tahu? Mengalami _unrequited love mode_ jelas beberapa kali membuatnya ingin menyerah. Walau pada akhirnya dia malah akan balik ke titik awal lagi dan lagi ketika pandangannya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok Daichi dari jauh.

Jatuh cinta memang semenyusahkan ini, kan? _Ya, Koushi tahu itu dengan baik._

Ketika Daichi _melamarnya_ dua minggu yang lalu, bohong kalau Koushi bilang dia tidak gugup. Kelakar yang Koushi berikan juga tidak seratus persen bercanda. _There is a little truth behind every just kidding_. Koushi selalu mengingat kalimat itu dan baru saja mempraktikannya pada sang pujaan hati. Kecewa juga ketika tahu itu hanya sebuah tantangan. Lagipula, apa sih yang dia harapkan dari alpha _famous_ seperti Daichi? Kenal saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Melamun itu tidak baik lho, Suga."

Suara kursi yang berderit mengejutkan Koushi dari pikirannya. Omega itu lantas mendongak, matanya membulat ketika mengetahui Daichi sudah duduk manis di hadapannya sambil memamerkan sebuah senyum jahil.

"… Daichi?"

─ _'Kapan coba dia kemari!?'_ Jerit Koushi dalam hati.

"Bukan, aku Ksatria Baja Hitam."

Rasanya Koushi ingin membenturkan kepala ke atas meja gara-gara jawaban _absurd_ dari lawan bicaranya tersebut.

"Berhenti bercanda. Kau tidak bersama teman-temanmu?" ─ _dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul di sini?_

Daichi menggeleng dengan punggung yang disenderkan pada sandaran kursi. "Mereka sedang ribut sendiri. Aku sedang malas meladeni." Tanggapnya. "… dan kebetulan juga aku melihatmu di sini. Sekalian saja."

"Malas meladeni bagaimana? Mereka semua kan teman-temanmu juga." Protes Koushi, alih-alih meredam degupan jantungnya yang setiap detik semakin menggila.

"Kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana rasanya punya tiga teman berisik yang setiap hari membuatmu sakit kepala."

"Oh, aku punya teman seperti itu juga, kok."

Daichi tersenyum kalem. "Hanya satu, kan? Aku tiga."

Seketika kening Koushi mengerut tidak paham. "Kau tahu teman-temanku?"

"Tentu." Daichi terkekeh. "Pengetahuanku tentangmu itu sudah masuk kategori baik, kalau kau mau tahu."

 _Awkward mode: on_.

Koushi melongo, otaknya berusaha mencerna semua kalimat Daichi. "Daichi, kau… _stalker_?"

Tawa Daichi kemudian pecah. Bahunya terguncang beberapa kali hingga menarik perhatian yang lain. Koushi sendiri sudah panas dingin karena mendadak jadi sasaran tatapan ingin tahu seluruh isi kantin.

"… Daichi?"

"Suga, aku sudah bilang kalau aku Ksatria Baja Hitam, bukan _stalker,_ kan?" potong Daichi. "Dan perlu kau tahu, aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengenal _stalker_ pribadiku sendiri."

Sebuah senyum lebar dimunculkan sebelum alpha itu bangkit dari duduknya. "Omong-omong, kendalikan aroma _feromonmu_ jika dekat-dekat denganku. Itu akan memudahkanmu untuk menjalankan _misi rahasia_ dan _menyelamatkan diri_." Pesannya. Kali ini benar-benar meninggalkan Koushi yang masih mematung dengan wajah memerah sampai ke telinga.

 _Apa itu artinya selama ini aku sudah ketahuan?_

* * *

"Aku harap aku bisa mengubur diri hidup-hidup dan menjauh dari yang namanya Sawamura Daichi!"

Itu cita-cita mulia seorang omega yang baru saja diserang penyakit _gegana_ ─gelisah, galau, merana. Koushi duduk melintang di atas karpet, berguling tidak jelas sementara sang pemilik rumah, Yaku Morisuke, terlihat memperhatikannya dengan tatapan iba dari atas sofa.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan jelas bagaimana kejadiannya, tapi aku rasa kau hanya akan mengatakan sebuah omong kosong, Suga- _kun_." Komentarnya sarkatis.

Koushi tersenyum miris. "Yah, sekali-sekali dukung aku dong, Yaku!"

"Itu hal yang wajar, kan?" Morisuke memencet-mencet remote TV, mencoba mencari siaran yang dirasa cukup menarik. "Feromon seorang omega memang susah dikendalikan jika berdekatan dengan alpha yang mereka sukai. Kau jelas akan _tercium_ oleh Sawamura, apa lagi jika tubuh omegamu sudah bereaksi untuk menarik perhatiannya,"

"Aku tidak menarik perhatiannya!"

"─kau menariknya Suga- _kun_ , tanpa sadar." Potong Morisuke tegas. "Setiap omega selalu seperti itu."

Koushi diam, berhenti berguling-guling. Ditekuk kedua lututnya dengan tangan yang memeluk erat. Separuh wajahnya ditenggelamkan di balik lipatan lengan. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti," Terangnya lirih. "Dia tahu aku selalu memperhatikannya, dan tiba-tiba saja dia memintaku untuk menjadi _mate_ nya. Oke, itu hanya sebuah tantangan, aku tahu, tapi… entahlah. Aku rasa hanya aku yang membuat ini menjadi rumit."

"Hei, jangan berpikir macam-macam. Siapa tahu dia baru menyadarimu akhir-akhir ini, kan?" hibur Morisuke. Tidak tega juga melihat Koushi yang biasanya selalu dipenuhi dengan aura _fuwa-fuwa_ mendadak lemas begini.

"Yah," Koushi mengangkat wajahnya. Sebuah senyum dipaksakan muncul mendampingi matanya yang terlihat agak sendu. "Aku memang tidak harus berpikiran macam-macam, kan?"

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang berkelebat di otaknya, dan Koushi merasa tidak perlu membawa semua itu ke permukaan. Gantinya, ia meraih remote pada genggaman Morisuke, memencet _random_ demi mengabaikan tatapan khawatir pemuda itu yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Omong-omong, roti yang kau panggang akan gosong kalau tidak cepat-cepat diangkat, Yaku."

Morisuke tersentak, buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengumpat kesal. "Sial, Suga _-kun_! Kenapa baru bilang sekarang!?"

* * *

Sejak pagi Koushi menyadari, hari ini membawa pertanda tidak baik.

Pertama; dimulai dari cuaca yang terlihat mendung dan berakhir dengan hujan yang lumayan deras selama perjalanannya menuju kampus. Syukur sebuah payung lipat selalu tersedia di dalam tas ranselnya.

Kedua; hampir seharian ini tidak ada dosen yang mengajar. Itu semakin membuat _mood_ Koushi menurun drastis,

Dan ketiga; ketika hendak makan di kafetaria, mendadak saja seseorang langsung duduk di depannya tanpa mengucapkan kata permisi. Ketika Koushi mendongak, kedua matanya langsung membulat tanpa diminta.

"… Daichi?"

"Kenapa? Aku dilarang duduk di sini?"

Koushi menghela nafas gugup. Dia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa; sementara ada sebagian dalam dirinya yang berteriak kegirangan.

Ini memang bukan pertama kali mereka berdua duduk berdekatan, dan setiap itu terjadi pun respon Koushi tetap sama. Karakternya yang mudah berbaur menjadi senjata pamungkas. Karena itu, Koushi selalu bisa terlihat santai jika berada di dekat siapa pun. Termasuk _orang ini_.

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu, ya, Tuan Ksatria Baja Hitam." Sebuah cibiran diberikan, candaan konyol apapun yang bisa membuat kekehan segar itu keluar dari lawan bicaranya. Koushi mencari peluang untuk menenangkan diri, sekaligus menikmati betapa beruntungnya dia bisa kembali sedekat ini. "Akhir-akhir ini kau sering mencariku. Aku curiga jangan-jangan kawananmu mencampakanmu."

Daichi mendengus pendek, antara ingin tertawa atau memprotes. "Suga, aku tidak semudah itu untuk dicampakan." Kilahnya. "Dan kau berkata seolah-olah aku ini mencarimu hanya untuk dimanfaatkan. Jujur, aku merasa sakit hati."

"Hei, hei!" Koushi agak panik. Dia berusaha menjelaskan, tapi Daichi keburu tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangan.

"Tenang Suga, aku hanya bercanda."

Dan sang omega menemukan dirinya sedang menghela nafas lega.

Hening kemudian merajai mereka berdua. Koushi dari awal tidak mempunyai bahan pembicaraan, dan juga bukan maunya berbagi meja begini. Ramen panas yang dipesannya menjadi korban pengalihan sementara. Agaknya risih juga dipandangi sedemikian rupa oleh alpha di depannya itu.

Bisa dipastikan juga, rumor di antara mereka akan semakin berhembus dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Berterima kasihlah pada Tooru karena sudah rela menjadi radio berjalan untuknya setiap saat. Mengupdate berita terbaru tentang rumor yang membawa-bawa namanya serta seorang alpha yang patut diakui eksistensinya.

 _Tolong, katakan sesuatu atau aku benar-benar akan pingsan jika terus berdekatan denganmu._

"Suga?"

"Ya?" Dongakan kepala dan sebuah senyum lebar terbit secerah matahari. Rasanya respon itu terlalu berlebihan ketika ia melihat Daichi menatapnya sedikit takjub. "Ada apa, Daichi?" tegurnya.

"Yah," Laki-laki itu lantas tertawa. Ia melirik ke sekitar, entah melakukan apa sebelum kembali menatap Koushi. "Sepertinya aku memang harus cepat-cepat," katanya. Cengirannya berubah lebih lebar, layaknya seekor gagak yang baru menemukan mangsa besar.

Koushi mengernyit. "Cepat-cepat? Kau mau pergi?"

"Pergi menuju hidup yang lebih baik, mungkin? Dan kau harus rela direpotkan untuk itu."

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Karena kau kata kuncinya, Suga." Jawab Daichi enteng. "Aku membutuhkanmu."

─ _what?_ Apa?

Koushi melongo. Seratus persen gagal paham. Apa dari dirinya yang membuat Daichi merasa membutuhkan? Mereka, sekali lagi, bukan teman yang sedekat itu. Itupun kalau hubungan mereka bisa dikatakan sebagai sepasang teman.

"Memangnya apa yang harus kubantu? Katakan saja. Jika bisa, aku pasti akan membantumu."

"Bukan, bukan." Satu tangan dikibaskan berkali-kali. "Bukan yang seperti itu, Suga. Ini lebih ke masalah… hati."

"Haah?" Tolong, Koushi semakin tidak paham.

Daichi menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Ia merogoh saku jaket; sepertinya mencari sesuatu dengan kening yang berkerut. Sepintas kemudian, dia kembali menatap Koushi dengan sebuah senyum samar. "Kau tahu festival musik yang diadakan di Tokyo Dome sabtu ini, kan?"

Dengan ragu Koushi mengangguk.

"Oke, jadi Kuroo baru saja memberikan ini pagi ini." Pemuda itu menyodorkan sebuah tiket kepada Koushi. "Kalau ada waktu luang, mau nonton bersamaku?"

Koushi terpaku. Matanya bulat-bulat memandang ke arah kertas berbentuk persegi panjang itu layaknya melihat alien. Dan siapa pula yang tiba-tiba menyetel _ost_ lagu cinta ala _shojo-drama_!?

Berkedip sekali. "Eh, ini untukku?" tanyanya polos.

"Iya. Kapan lagi seorang Ksatria Baja Hitam meminta tolong pada seseorang untuk menemaninya nonton bersama?" kelakar Daichi iseng.

─ _what the… !?_

* * *

"Tooru… apa ini?"

Masuk ke dalam kelas, Koushi sudah berbuat rusuh. Ia menghampiri bangku Tooru dan menggebraknya dengan tidak santai. Si pemilik yang awalnya anteng bermain ponsel nyaris meloncat saking kagetnya.

"Suga-chan, kau demam? Itu jelas-jelas tiket, kan?" komentarnya heran. Si rambut coklat kemudian menyambar kertas yang ditunjukan Koushi, membolak-baliknya sebelum berkomentar 'wow'. "Darimana kau dapat ini, Suga-chan? Ini dijual _limited_ , lho!"

"… Daichi."

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Sawamura Daichi. Dia tadi memberikannya padaku."

Hening menyergap sebelum Tooru ikut heboh dengan mengguncang bahu Koushi barbar. "Ini serius, Suga-chan? Dia mengajakmu kencan?!" serunya.

Koushi mendengus jengkel. "Berisik, Tooru!" Dan sebuah _karate-chop_ langsung menyambit pinggang Tooru sampai si pemilik meringis pelan. "Aku tidak tahu. Dia tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan memberikan ini. Aku bahkan masih berpikir itu hanya sebuah mimpi."

"Aah, enaknya Suga-chan ditaksir oleh salah satu alpha terkenal di universitas." Goda Tooru. "Pertama kali kencan sudah diajak nonton festival musik. Tiketnya mahal pula."

"Kau tidak sadar diri sudah bonding dengan Iwaizumi yang juga sama terkenalnya? Dia _osananajimimu_ pula."

Tooru langsung protes. "Geh, aku lebih terkenal dari Hajime-chan! Jangan disamakan begitu!"

"Kalau begitu apa masalahnya?" Tiket yang masih dipegang Tooru langsung dirampas. "Aku awalnya ingin konsultasi padamu soal ini. Tapi sepertinya─"

"Suga-chan, serahkan semuanya padaku!"

Koushi langsung nyengir.

* * *

Suara musik yang mengalun melewati speaker mendengingkan telinga Koushi. Omega satu itu beringsut, menempelkan tubuhnya pada dinding agar lebih menjauh dari sumber suara.

Agaknya mereka salah pilih tempat. Berdiri di pojok yang agak dekat dengan panggung membuatnya kesusahan melihat seluruh penampilan musisi yang bermain malam ini. Apalagi ada beberapa band favoritnya yang membawakan dua sampai tiga buah lagu; dan Koushi harus melongok dulu agar bisa melihat mereka lebih jelas.

Pada akhirnya, sabtu malam datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan pemuda itu. Dia yang awalnya terkena sindrom nervous stadium kronis dipaksa bersikap santai selama berada bersama sang patner jalan-jalan. Bahkan rasanya untuk berdiri di samping Daichi saja sudah dibuat panas dingin (Sia-sia saja konsultasinya dengan Tooru dari beberapa hari yang lalu).

"Festival ini mungkin sampai tiga jam." Daichi mengkonfirmasi sambil melirik ke arah Koushi. "Kalau kau lelah, bilang saja padaku."

Balasan yang didapat hanya sebuah anggukan sekenanya. Koushi sudah disibukan dengan acara melongoknya untuk mencari tahu siapa lagi yang akan tampil sebentar lagi.

"Kira-kira akan ada berapa musisi yang tampil malam ini?" tanya Koushi penasaran. "Ini festival besar, kan? Tiketnya saja dijual _limited_ , kata Tooru."

"Entahlah. Aku tidak melihat siapa saja yang akan tampil." Daichi mengangkat bahu. "Tapi Kuroo bilang akan ada banyak band terkenal. Jadi aku terima saja."

"Jadi kau mau bilang dapatkan ini karena gratis?"

"Tidak segratis itu. Dia mendadak jadi penjual tiket dan memaksaku membeli tiketnya yang tersisa dua lagi,"

Koushi nyengir lebar. "Dia kenapa banting stir begitu?"

"Entahlah. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu." Balas Daichi asal. Kekehan geli kemudian terlontar dari keduanya.

Pandangan Koushi kembali beralih ke atas panggung. Sisa-sisa kekehan yang awalnya masih terdengar mendadak berganti menjadi binar kegirangan. Mungkin memang sebuah keberuntungan untuknya bisa diajak ke sini dan menonton _live_ band-band kesayangannya secara langsung. Tidak hanya nonton lewat televisi seperti yang biasa dilakukannya dulu.

Bersama penonton lain, dia ikut bernyanyi. Pada awalnya hanya vokal kecil, yang semakin lama semakin terdengar kencang. Pada bagian reff, Koushi bahkan tidak sungkan-sungkan mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas seraya membaurkan suaranya dengan penonton-penonton yang lain. Memanfaatkan hapalan lirik yang sudah ada di luar kepala, memeriahkan lagu yang tengah dibawakan oleh penyanyi aslinya.

"… _wherever you are, I'll always make you smile. Wherever you are, I'm always by your side,_ "

"Kau hapal lagu ini?"

Perhatian Koushi teralihkan. Dia menghentikan nyanyiannya sejenak, menoleh ke arah Daichi yang sejak tadi sudah mengabaikan semaraknya teriakan para fans lantaran memperhatikan Koushi. Seketika itu juga wajah Koushi terasa menghangat.

"Yah, begitulah." Tanggapnya. "Kenapa? Aneh ya?"

"Tidak juga," Daichi menggeleng. "Aku pikir hanya perempuan yang akan hapal _sesempurna_ itu."

"Memang kebanyakan sih begitu," Senyuman canggung diumbar. "Tapi karena kebetulan aku suka, ya aku dengarkan berkali-kali sampai hapal sendiri."

"Pantas."

"Eeh? Jangan bilang dari tadi kau dengarkan aku bernyanyi?"

Kedua bola mata coklat gelap itu berkilat jahil. "Bagaimana tidak? Kau kan ada di sampingku. Kebetulan juga aku lebih suka suaramu ketimbang suara penyanyi aslinya."

"… aku tidak tahu kau ternyata seorang perayu," keluh Koushi. Mati-matian dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan menghadap lagi ke arah panggung. Tawa Daichi langsung terdengar saat itu juga.

"Omong-omong Suga, aku tahu beberapa lirik dalam lagu ini."

"Oh ya?"

Dia hanya mencoba untuk bersikap kasual. Matanya yang masih menatap panggung membuatnya tidak menyadari kalau Daichi bergerak mendekat. Ketika sepasang tangan itu merengkuhnya dari belakang, barulah kepala itu menoleh; dengan sedikit sentakan pada bahunya yang berubah fungsi menjadi tempat sandaran.

" _Kokoro kara aiseru hito,"_

 **(Kau orang yang membuatku tergila-gila,)**

Koushi terpaku. Bukan hanya karena pelukan ini membuatnya lebih lemas daripada jeli. Suara Daichi mungkin memang tidak sebagus penyanyi aslinya, tapi ketika alpha itu yang melantunkan, entah kenapa itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya serasa seperti dihipnotis.

 _"… kokoro kara itoshii hito,"_

 **(… satu-satunya yang sangat aku cintai,)**

Terlebih-lebih pada liriknya.

"… _kono boku no ai no mannaka ni wa. Itsumo kimi ga iru kara,_ "

 **(… di dalam pusat cintaku. Ini semua tentangmu.** )

Nyanyian itu masih terlantun, mengiringi pergerakan lambat Daichi yang mendekatkan wajah mereka. Dunianya mendadak berubah hening; seolah hanya ada dia dan Daichi di sana. Bertemu dalam satu garis lurus di mana sepasang mata itu memberi konteks tatapan yang sama sekali berbeda.

Rasa sayang itu terukir jelas, meringsek masuk ke dalam hatinya dan memberanikan diri untuk menyapa. Bertanya tentang satu pertanyaan yang mungkin, _mungkin_ , terdengar begitu klise untuk Koushi.

 _Boleh aku menciummu?_

… memangnya dia bisa apa untuk menolak?

Maka dari itu, bohong rasanya kalau Koushi bilang dia tidak merasa senang. Ketika bibirnya dan bibir Daichi kemudian menyatu, menempel ringan tanpa melakukan pergerakan berarti. Dan rasa manis itu kemudian bertambah ketika Daichi memiringkan kepalanya, menekan bibir Koushi semakin dalam. Mencoba merasai lewat sapuan lidahnya yang terasa begitu panas.

Kegiatan itu kemudian berakhir ketika sang vokalis menyelesaikan nyanyiannya. Deru nafas tersengal serta sebuah senyuman yang terukir tanpa sadar, mengisi keheningan yang mengalir di antara keduanya.

Malam ini mungkin menjadi malam yang spesial untuk mereka berdua.

* * *

Boleh dibilang waktu satu minggu berlalu dengan amat cepat. Sehari setelah kejadian pada malam itu, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berbicara lebih serius. Daichi tanpa sungkan-sungkan meminta Koushi menjadi matenya, tentunya dengan berkali-kali meyakinkan ini berbeda dari ajakannya tempo lalu.

Lagipula, apanya yang sama lagi setelah mereka berbagi ciuman pada malam sebelumnya?

Sulit dipercaya, sejujurnya. Koushi tidak menyangka kalau dia benar-benar dikenali sedalam itu oleh alpha satu ini. Semua keraguannya terbayar sudah, melalui penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Daichi serta alasannya _melamar_ Koushi beberapa minggu yang lalu.

 _('Rumor itu benar. Tantangan itu hanya sebagai medium, dan niatku untuk mendekatimu sudah ada dari sana. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sedang mencari celah, kebetulan itu ketemu jadi kugunakan saja sekalian.'_

 _'Kalau suka kenapa tidak katakan langsung saja, sih?'_

 _'Memangnya semudah itu meminta orang menjadi mate tanpa pendekatan sama sekali? Walau aku tahu kau menyukaiku, tetap saja perlu waktu untuk itu, Suga.')_

Dan Koushi langsung memberikan _karate-chop_ andalannya saat itu. Motifnya sederhana; balas dendam gara-gara Daichi membuatnya jantungan.

Ketika Daichi melamarnya lagi saat itu, Koushi jelas tidak menolak. Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka sudah bertemu dengan keluarga kedua belah pihak. Meminta ijin untuk mengikat hubungan yang untungnya diluluskan oleh keluarga masing-masing. Mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan bagaimana kelanjutan hidup mereka di masa yang mendatang.

Dan saat itu pula keduanya sepakat, meminta waktu sabtu-minggu liburan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Siapapun jelas tidak ingin diganggu saat _honeymoon_ , bukan?

* * *

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ini… indah sekali!"

Ada banyak hal yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan Koushi saat ini, tapi semua itu menguap kala kedua bola matanya menangkap bayang sempurna pemandangan bibir pantai dari atas balkon hotel.

Kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk lengkungan lebar, dengan binar antusias yang ditujukan pada sinar surya yang mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat sana.

"Pemilik hotel ini adalah ayah dari kenalanku. Dia sangat merekomendasikannya, dan kupikir ada bagusnya kalau kita pergi ke sini." Kalimat itu dilantukan bersamaan dengan rengkuhan lengan Daichi pada pinggangnya. Dagu sang alpha dibiarkan bersandar pada bahu. "Dan syukurnya kau suka."

"Ini sangat indah, kau tahu. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak suka?" Koushi tertawa pendek, membiarkan tubuhnya semakin tenggelam dalam dekapan Daichi. "Peluk lebih erat. Ini hangat,"

Kekehan Daichi yang terdengar kemudian membuat Koushi mendadak malu. Omega itu segera berbalik, memeluk Daichi seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu sang pendominan. "Diam, Daichi. Ini tidak lucu." Protesnya.

"Oke, oke, Suga. Aku minta maaf,"

Ada jeda panjang di antara mereka berdua bersamaan dengan semakin eratnya pelukan Koushi pada pinggang alphanya. Hingga sentuhan pada pipinya membuat Koushi mendongak, merajai kedua manik coklat gelap itu dengan pandangan penuh damba.

"Dai… chi…"

Dengan sekali kedip, keduanya lantas menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Membagi kecupan-kecupan manis hingga membuat Koushi terlena. Kedua matanya terpejam saat ciuman Daichi turun menuju lehernya, disertai dengan hisapan-hisapan kecil pada permukaan kulit.

"… bolehkah?" Desau angin bahkan sama lirihnya dengan pertanyaan itu. Hanya anggukan pelan yang bisa dilakukan, berbarengan dengan hembusan nafas kuat pada leher bagian belakangnya.

Koushi bisa ingat dengan jelas bagaimana tubuh omeganya bereaksi pada itu semua. Kehadiran sang alpha yang mengintimidasi membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik. Tubuhnya terasa bagai disengat listrik kala leher bagian belakangnya mendapatkan sebuah gigitan. Rengkuhan lengannya semakin erat memeluk Daichi.

"Suga…" panggil Daichi. Sebuah kecupan dia berikan, berlanjut dengan ciuman panjang yang membuat Koushi mabuk kepayang. Diangkatnya tubuh sang omega, bergerak masuk tanpa melepas pagutan mereka sama sekali dan membaringkannya di atas kasur. Tangannya juga turut andil melucuti pakaian Koushi dan melemparnya entah kemana.

Erangan Koushi terdengar ketika kulit panas itu menyentuh titik sensitifnya. "Ngh, Daichi…" Tubuhnya menggelinjang, menahan rasa geli yang menyerangnya sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Entah bagaimana cara keduanya berakhir tanpa menggunakan pakaian. Koushi terlalu tenggelam dalam afeksi yang diberikan oleh Daichi. Kedua tangan mengalung pada leher alphanya, tersentak setiap Daichi mengecup, menjilat dan menggigit setiap titik sensitif serta membiarkan tangannya bergeriliya dibawah sana.

Serangan-serangan yang terus berdatangan membuat Koushi tenggelam dalam euphoria. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, mendesah─mengerang tanpa henti. Berkali-kali menyebutkan nama Daichi. Tubuhnya serasa seperti terbakar, menginginkan lebih banyak lagi dari ini.

"Nnnhh─ah! Daichi!"

Koushi tersentak begitu tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa terbagi dua. Setitik air mata nyaris keluar, ditahan dengan semakin eratnya cengkraman jarinya pada rambut hitam Daichi.

"Tahan, Koushi… tahan," ujar Daichi menenangkan. Dikecupnya berkali-kali bibir Koushi, sementara kedua jarinya terus bekerja dibawah sana. Bergerak zigzag membuka celah diantara rektum sempit pujaan hati.

Hingga akhirnya titik itu tertekan kuat; Koushi melenguh keras-keras. Bibirnya dengan sengaja mencari-cari bibir Daichi, menekannya kuat-kuat, berbagi saliva didalam sana.

Daichi kemudian melepas cumbuannya. "… Suga, biarkan aku…"

Anggukan lemah menjadi jawaban. Perlahan namun pasti, kesejatian sang alpha menerobos masuk. Cakaran pada punggungnya diabaikan, bibirnya mengulum lembut bibir Koushi sebagai pengalihan.

Hingga akhirnya lubang itu membungkusnya erat, memberi kenikmatan yang lebih memabukan dari apapun. Daichi menggeram pelan, membiarkan Koushi beradaptasi dengan dirinya didalam sana.

"Ah! Dai!"

Pergerakan perlahan yang dilakukan membuat keduanya menggila. Daichi semakin mempercepat tempo, dengan libido yang semakin tebal menyelimuti.

"Koushi, Koushi…."

Hingga pelepasan keduanya menjadi tanda. Diiringi dengan seruan nama masing-masing, serta kecupan singkat pada kening sang omega. Cinta mereka melebur menjadi satu bagian yang tak akan terpisahkan.

"Ini… menakjubkan!" kekeh Koushi. Cengirannya semakin lebar ketika Daichi mengecup hidungnya, ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Yah, ini menakjubkan. Membuatmu menjadi bagian dari Sawamura memang sangat menakjubkan."

"Ah ya, aku Sawamura Koushi sekarang."

Keduanya lalu berpandangan, dan kembali tertawa bahagia bersama-sama.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu," Daichi berkata tulus. Elusan dikepalanya membuat Koushi tersenyum lebar. Amat sangat lebar.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Daichi." Balasnya tak kalah tulus.

* * *

"Ingat, minum susu dan makan yang banyak. Jangan ambil pekerjaan yang berat. Jika butuh apa-apa segera hubungi aku."

Pagi hari selama tiga bulan terakhir ini menjadi acara wajib bagi Koushi untuk mendengar Daichi ceramah. Omega itu hanya mampu mengangguk-angguk geli di atas kasur, sementara Daichi akan kembali mengomel dan mengingatkannya ini-itu.

"Daichi, tidak usah mengingatkanku hal itu setiap hari. Aku sudah hapal, kok." Sela Koushi geli. "Menjadi calon ayah membuatmu jadi cerewet begini ya?"

Bukannya Koushi tidak senang. Dia sangat senang, malah. Terhitung setelah dia memberikan surprise Daichi dan memberitahu pada pemuda itu dia sedang hamil, keproktektifan Daichi semakin meningkat dari biasanya. Pemuda berusia pertengahan duapuluh itu menjadi lebih memperhatikan pola makannya, khawatir setiap saat dan bahkan nyaris meneleponnya setiap satu jam sekali jika Koushi tidak buru-buru memberi ultimatum mogok makan jika Daichi terus-menerus seperti itu.

Belum lagi dia meminta keluarga dan teman-temannya agar ikut mengawasi Koushi. Rasanya omega itu ingin marah sekaligus tertawa terbahak-bahak atas kelakuan alphanya satu itu. Sudah tinggal bersama tiga tahun lebih ternyata masih bisa membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah ajaib Daichi.

"Aku hanya sedang khawatir. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada dirimu atau bayi kita." Sergah Daichi.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu." Koushi tersenyum lebar. "Tapi, tidak usah berlebihan begitu. Aku bisa menjaga diri dengan baik, dan aku juga tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan anak pertama kita." Jelasnya lembut.

"Tapi,"

"Da-i-chi."

"… baiklah," Daichi akhirnya menyerah. Dia duduk di samping Koushi, mengelus perut pemuda itu dengan lembut. Dikecupnya kening Koushi, lalu turun menuju perutnya sembari tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak sabar menunggu kelahirannya."

"Aku juga," sahut Koushi antusias. Dielusnya kepala Daichi, merasa geli karena pemuda itu memberi kecupan-kecupan pada perutnya. "Sudah, sudah, Daichi. Sana berangkat kerja."

"Baik, baik. Aku akan berangkat kerja." Dengus Daichi main-main. Dia kembali memberi kecupan pada kening Koushi, lalu turun ke arah bibir dan melumatnya singkat. "Ingat untuk memberiku kabar jika butuh sesuatu." Pesannya sekali lagi.

"Siap, bos!"

Satu tangan Koushi terangkat hormat, tertawa geli ketika melihat Daichi mencibir pelan.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, oke? _Ittekimasu_."

" _Hai'. Itterasshai_."

Senyum lebar Koushi tercetak mengiringi keberangkatan Daichi. Dengan aura kebahagiaan yang menyebar di antara mereka, menunggu dengan sabar sang buah hati yang akan bergabung di keluarga kecil mereka kelak.

 **[]**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **a/n :** Oke, pertama-tama saya pengen teriak karena ini akhirnya SELESAI! Lewat satu bulan dari deadline yang ditentukan, gak nyangka bikin omegaverse bisa bikin kepala cenat-cenut dapetin feel. SYUKURAN FEELS INI /craayy/

Niat awalnya sama empat patner in crime /heh!/ mau ngebom FHQI ya sama DaiSuga. Tapi ternyata gak bisa sesuai ekspetasi /sob/ Saya bahkan telat sebulan lebih, maunya agustus postingnya /menggelinding/ Semoga yang lain bisa cepet publish /hoi!

First, ini saya banyakan pake teori sendiri kayanya. Why? Ini di jaman modern ya, jadi omega bisa lebih bebas(?) berekspresi walaupun gak jauh-jauh dari hakekatnya mereka itu di bawah alpha. Buat teori-teori lain, saya Cuma nemuin itu, btw. Mau browsing lebih dalam lagi takutnya ngejelimet banget. Ini aja suka hilang-hilangan feel /sob/

Dan lagu yang ada di atas sana(?), ITU MILIK ONE OK ROCK. Saya bikin Suga fanboy-an di sini, dan entah kenapa itu juga ngemasukin ksatria baja hitam, lol. Ini fik punya banyak arti buat saya. Saya kelewat gila waktu bikinnya, lol.

Maafkan kalau malah kesannya hancur dan omegaversenya error banget /melipir/ Saya udah nyari banyak referensi, tapi hasilnya Cuma segini. Kurang diabetes kah? Kurang lemon kah? Btw kurang lemonnya emang sengaja /plak/ INI IMPLISIT KOK YHA, SAYA GAK MALU BIKINNYA /Hoi!

Sekian lah cuap-cuap dari saya. Jika berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan komentar/kritik/saran. Ditunggu /ketjup/

[ _p.s_ ; _was edited_.]

 ** _Signature,_**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee._**

* * *

 **.**

 **[September 29, 2016]**


End file.
